


Space Station Aires

by Tommyboy



Category: The Monkees
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Monkees story, written for the 2001 NANO (National write a novel month in November) </p>
<p>Micky and Mike are members of the Space military patrol, Peter is a Civil Engineer on the station, and Davy has grown up on the station.  Micky brings home a fellow soldier.  See how life is on Space Station Aires.</p>
<p>m/m, f/m, kink, drug use, h/c, rape, kidnapping</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving home

Before him, beyond the plate glass window on the troop ship Omega, he looked out into space to see what he called home. Micky watched as the ship approached Space Station Aires. He leaned against the large window and watched as the station grew in size as they approached. He thought back how the mission they were coming back from had been one of the hardest ones on record for him. His unit was lucky that they didn’t lose more than what they did. Seeing the space station made him feel relieved. Soon he would be with his best friends and shedding the memories that had haunted him over the trip home.

The mission had been assigned to be one hundred eighty days. They were coming home thirty days short of that. In his mind it should have been hundred thirty days ago. The mission was their typical routine. Go to a new planet, secure an area for future members and learn the lay of the land. The initial landing had gone well, but the native population didn’t take kindly to their visit. It had been a grueling time, recons gone terribly wrong, the alien life taking pot shots at them and most of the time getting the upper hand on them. When the passing troop ship got their messages, it was a welcome they didn’t expect but took full advantage to get of planet side.

The planet would be listed as a no visit planet. The troop ship laid out message satellites explaining what situation and to Micky’s hope the warnings would be headed, for their sakes.

Moving away from the window he moved to sit on the comfortable lounger that faced the window. He gave a long yawn, thinking how tired he was. When he got home he would sleep for several days, save for a few bathroom breaks. Raising his leather covered hand, he ran his hand through his growing hair, the natural curls starting to make themselves known from his standard military cut. He would have to get it cut, but that would have to wait.

Thinking once more about the mission, he thought at least he had the luxury of rank. He was known for his scouting and usually was ordered to scout out the new areas that they land on. Unfortunately with his rank he also was given one of the duties of training the new members to their group. Luckily this time around his partner was an asset to him, more than a liability. The covered each other’s back more times then he would like to remember.

As the station grew in size through the window, Micky felt some of his tension slipping away. The thought of getting home, seeing his best friends, and leaving this mess behind was keeping him sane at this very moment.

He had been station at the space station for five years. That station operated on many levels. First it was housing a garrison of three space squadrons along with twenty recon battalions and the support to such groupings. The station was locaed on a prime trade route, so ships came and went on a regular basis, using the station for R&R and reloading, thus giving the station another purpose. Many races lived on the station and many jobs were available to help support the life out in space. Of his friends, Mike was in communications with the military, having a few years on him in seniority, Mike didn’t have to take the job of leaving the base any more. Peter worked as a civil engineer, making use of the space available on the station for housing, the population was eer changing. And his other friend, Davy, grew up on the station, learning and living by the seedier side of things, if back home he would be known as a street punk, but he wanted to be better than that.

Turning when he heard the secure door open then close, Micky saw Mandy enter the lounge. He had moved from the central room once morning announcements had been announced. Others in their company were excited that they were this close to home. 

Micky saw his new partner walk up to where he was sitting and sit down next to him. At their first introduction, he didn't know that his partner would have the toughness to make it through any of their missions, but they pulled through this one alive.

"Hey Mandy," he said. She was dressed in army fatigues, the green t-shirt, green amry pants and black army boots laced to the ankles. She stood 5'5" and had short straight auburn hair. She had a bit of muscle on her, but she was slim to the sight. 

Micky turned his attention back to the window. The troop ship was approaching the upper ring that was assigned for garrison ships for docking. Ships stopped to at the station for refueling, supplies and R&R.

"That's what Aires looks like?" he heard asked.

Micky turned to her, "Didn't you see it when you arrived?"

Mandy shook her head. "I was stuck in a freighter with thirty others that got pawned off from a substation. I was lucky I found room on the floor to sleep on that thing, much less see beyond the walls."

Micky gave a small laugh to that. He was glad that out of the three new members to their team, he got her. The other two had proven a handful to the captains that took them on. It was long standing order that new members were teamed the first few rotations with the officers. Other than she good on the eyes to look at, she held herself well with a weapon and didn't hesitate on his orders. She was a good soldier and if she kept it up, she would survive the hell of her time with the regiment. Looking back at the window, he announced, "Well, welcome home to Space Station Aries."

They watched as the ship made it approach to an outstretched arm. They could hear the locking mechanism and the station‘s electric and air attach and take over the ships systems. 

The other soldiers in the common room could be heard bustling about, voices rising as they were now getting excited to be back at the station. Some would be reuniting with families. The Captains had some work to do to talk to those coming to find that their loved ones were not returning. Micky didn’t look forward to seeing that happen. They had lost to many this time around.  
Mandy stood up, planning on joining the others in the com room.

"Wait," Micky told her. "We have to go through two air locks. Only twenty can go at a time. The one's with family are antsy to get through and the reception area is smaller than our common area." He pointed out. He usually always took the last trip through, finding by the time he got out of the lock room, the families had moved on, leaving the reception room nearly empty. 

Mandy understood. She didn't have anyone to greet her, and she could imagine how those with family felt to see their loved ones. She went to the window. Her gaze went to look back at Micky. He was lost in thought again. She had seen him do that often while they had a few quiet moments on patrol. She looked over him, thinking what made him, He stood 6'1", had slightly curling hair that was now getting a little "bushy." He wore his uniform, like hers, along with his jacket. But Micky had his trademark, black leather fingerless gloves, on. She found out on the mission that they come in handy. At one point when they were climbing her sweaty hands were almost her undoing on the climb.

"So where is home on the station for you?" She asked. She had no idea where she was staying. She had only been on the station for two days when she was told she was shipping out.

"A friend of mine is in civil engineering. He creates living quarters in places that station doesn't use currently. He created an apartment for our band." Micky explained, wishing he was home already.

"Band?" she asked. This was the first she heard of a band.

"Yeah. I play drums in a band called the Monkees. We play in some of the clubs here on the station when we are all available."

"Must be a cool gig,” she commented, thinking what it must be like to have another job beyond the military.

"I enjoy it. It lets me get loose. After the stress of this job, I need some release." Mandi had to agree on that point.

One of the Captains opened the door and called out to Micky. "Hey Dolenz, group two is heading out. You follow up?"

"Got it," Micky called back to the commander. Micky then stood up and approached Mandi. To him, she looked vulnerable, now that they were out of their element of danger, and now looking at the space station. He knew the place could and did make you feel small.

Once again alone to their own thoughts, Mandi commented, "You are lucky Micky, to find people who understand you."

"Understand? No. More like put up with me." Micky looked down at Mandy. She was running her hand up her arm to pick at a scab that had come up on her arm from a fight with an alien native. 

"Quit that, it already bad enough now." He couldn’t believe how bad the tech was, leaving the scar on her arm and making her live with pain that he knew should be. He had already made his thoughts known with the commanders. And he would talk with Mike about when he recovered from the mission enough to talk to him about it.

"It itches on one side and I can still feel the burning on the other," Mandi complained.

Micky raised her arm to look at the nasty cut that she had. "I wish my friend Mike was our Med. He would have this fixed to nothing by now."

"This guy doesn't know a thing," Mandi commented.

Micky agreed, "He got the job by default. We lost a med on a mission and he got it be assignment. He's supposed to be getting training when on base, but I guess that hasn't happened."

"Once I find a place to bunk, I'll go to the infirmary," She tried to assure Micky.

"Place to bunk?" Micky hadn't asked if she found a place before being shipped out with the unit.

"I was only here two days before I was put into Recon A," she explained.

"There's room out our place. We have a common area, but we each have our own rooms. You can bunk with me till you get used to this place. At least that will get you out of the dorms." He said the last with disdain, remembering how he hated it there.

"You don't sound like a fan of the dorms."

"Was there for the first year I was here. No, I don't like the dorms, no privacy, and no fun." Micky judged the time, "Let's get a move on. Should be time for the last group to make it through the lock."


	2. Making his way home

They walked into the common area and found ten other soldiers still waiting. Micky took Mandy to the side of the room, thinking that this might be her first true air lock experience since they had been on a new planet and had to go through decontamination. "When you get in the first lock, stand near me and follow my instructions," he warned her. He hoped she would keep following his order or what he thought to be good advice.

Mandy nodded. They grabbed their duffle bags that had been brought in that morning int othe common room. Micky had one, while Mandy had two, the one for the assignment and the other with her normal gear since she hadn't found a place before leaving. Micky picked it up his own bag and Mandy’s second. Always the gentleman, he thought to himself, plus she was still harboring the injury to her arm. 

The doors opened to the lock and the twelve of them walked into a small room that gaped from the station towards the ship. Micky saw that he was senior officer of the group and that the other two newbies were with them. Taking matters into hand, he gave a heads up to the others. "Stow your gear to the racks on the wall." Everyone followed Micky's example and suggestion. "Stand with some space between each of you and hold onto the straps from the ceiling like your life depended on it. Do not let go no matter what." Mandy grabbed on to two straps, planting her feet on the floor and looked over at Micky. 

"Now close your eyes. Do not open them till I tell you." he ordered. Micky followed his own advise. He had been through the process several times now, but each time was hell to go through.

Mandy could feel the tension from Micky. She closed her eyes and waited for what was to happen. 

Micky took a deep breath and started to let it out slowly. All could hear the doors close and lock, making an ominous sound in the room. Soon they heard the count down, a mechanical voice came over a speaker counting down from five. After one, a sonic boom filled the room then the air was sucked out of the room. It pulled at pulled at each of the soldiers, trying to floor them as the air was sucked quickly from the room. Mandy held on to her straps like dear life. Then the feeling of heat came to her, an intense light filled the room, like a shock bang effect. She was thankful that she already had her eyes closed. Then air came back into the room. It almost happened in an instant but it left her and the others breathless 

Micky stood there, counted to ten to himself then opened his eyes. He had three on the floor, the other two newbies and Grover, their land tech. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of that 

"Open your eyes," he told the group.

Mandy opened her eyes. The experience of being blasted was a bit discerning to her. "What was that?" she asked.

"Welcome to bio-collection." Micky announced as he moved to the wall to get the duffel bags. "We are now de-germed and deemed worthy to go into Aires." He told them all.

"Thanks for the warning," Mandy told Micky as she stood by him as she collected her bag.

"I wish someone had told me the first time." Micky confessed to her. "Everyone deserves a shot to know. It's what you do with the information." He looked back at the two newbies picking themselves off the floor.

The far door unlocked and slowly opened, letting them see into the station and the waiting room beyond.

 

The reception area was now generally cleared out. Micky stepped to the side and laid down his duffel bag. he opened the side pocket and pulled out a communications band. He snapped it into place on his right wrist. 

Mandy watched as he coded in a start up code. "Interesting," she commented.

"Mike, my room mate, is in the communication attachment now. He developed this little thing. It keeps each of us homed in on each other while on base. Comes in handy when you’re in trouble and such. Lets start heading home. I have no idea what time it is right now, but I think space lag will catch up with us by the time we get home." Micky shouldered one bag while he carried the other by its handle.

Mandy had lost track the number of turns they made in the hallways and people movers they had been on. They worked their way through the garrison to the central bank of elevators that lifted people through the center of the space station. The center showed the vast height of the station. 

While waiting for a car to come to their level, Mandy looked to the center. She returned a few feet back to where Micky stood.

"Gives a feeling that you are a small insect does in it?" Micky asked her.

Mandy nodded, then asked, "How long have you been here?" 

"Five years," he answered. "There's a car for us." They moved off to an enclosed elevator. It looked to be able to hold thirty people but it was just two of them.

"Where are we off to?" Mandy asked

Micky leaned against the wall, "Storage actually. There are a few levels in storage that have been abandoned. Peter, the one who is the civil engineer, is working on converting the old storage areas into livable space. He was able to get us the permission to create our own pad. So we have space to share but our own space to give us breathing room. As you might suspect, space on a place like this is a premium. We were lucky to have an inside track to create a place that we live in."

"So who are your other roommates? I know that there is Mike, who once was a med tech and now in communications. And you mentioned Peter just now. Who is the fourth?"

"That leaves Davy, who is an entrepreneur of sorts." Micky explained.

"Entrepreneur?"

Micky smiled, "Well Davy is good at two things, finding chicks the dig him and being a scavenger. Since Aires is on the main line, people bring things here and find that they can not take them to their destination. Davy has a knack of picking things up and finding someone to buy them among other things that he trades in."

"So, he’s a trader," Mandy stated.

"Of sorts. You'll get a feeling for it after awhile with him. He's a great bloke. I love him to death."

"How did you meet?" The elevator was still moving during their conversation, she couldn't fathom where they were going to.

"We like to play music. Met up in a pub one night and found that we liked playing music. I play drums, Peter and Mike play guitar and Davy plays percussion and has a great voice. We started playing when things were slow. Then Peter talked us into moving in together. He had an apartment up on the living quarters deck for awhile, but we couldn't practice. Then Peter came up with the idea of moving down here. It's secure and a few others have moved in. It was a great idea. We have more room and able to have our own space. Much better than the dorms or the apartments."

The car started to slow down as it approached the assigned floor. Micky stood up and picked up his bag and Mandy’s extra.. Mandy followed him to the door. It opened to a darkened reception area. An android stood as sentry to the double doors.

"Hey MARKO," Micky called out as he approached the doors.

MARKO looked to Micky then to Mandy. "Nice to see your return Micky. And this is?"

"Mandy, meet MARKO, the doorman. She's crashing at the place for awhile so add her to the list." 

"As you say," MARKO replied. 

"MARKO's job is to let only those with permission in. We don't want the riff raff of the station to get down here," Micky explained.

"So if someone does come down here without being the list, what would happen?"

"One warning then . . ."Micky answered with his finger aiming like gun.

"Nice meeting you MARKO," Mandy said as they walked through the now open double doors and started down another hallway.

"Nice meeting you Mandy." MARKO answered.  
   
Micky led her down the hallway that was illuminated by low wattage stream lights.  They walked for what she estimated be a ten minutes.   "A bit far is in it?" she asked.

"Ah my lady, wait till you see what I have to show you.  It is well worth every step," Micky said happily.  He was starting to feel better.  He was this close to home, and to his own large bed.

Micky stopped before a door that had been painted with a a logo of a guitar shape of the words, the Monkees.  "The name of our group and logo," Micky explained.  Micky put his hand to the door I.D. mechanism.  It registered his hand print and the doors slid silently open.   

Mandy followed him through the door into the compartment, or what she thought was a storage compartment.  Before her was a large living room, with sunken sitting area and more room beyond.  The far wall caught her full attention.  It was a glass window looking out of Aires into space.  She could see the nebula that was within sight of the station.  Micky had been right, it was worth the walk.

Micky walked on, dropping the two bags on his way to the sunken sitting area.  

Mandy dropped her bag next to his and kept looking around the room.  On her left was the kitchen and a dining room set and three other doors, to the right were two doors on the first floor and a tornado stairs that went up to a balcony the had two more doors.   She made her way to the steps that went down into the sitting area.  There she noticed three others sitting in different styles of chairs.


	3. Finally among friends

Micky had made his way to the farthest seat, to a round futon type chair.  He was bent over starting to unlace his army boots.

"Hey Micky, are you going to introduce us?"   Mandy looked at the blond who was sitting yoga style on the leather couch.  Dressed in a purple tunic shirt and tan pants.  His build was slim but she thought he was good looking.  

Micky looked up.  "Mandy the blond is Peter, bass play of the band and our civil engineer and finder of great homes."  Mandy moved to shake hands with him.

"Nice to meet you," she said nervously.

"The gentleman sitting on the furry couch, deep in thought is Davy.  Davy, hey man, wake up,"  Micky called out.  

The man deep in thought with shorter hair and boyish features.  Micky had told Mandy that he was he trader, and she could surmise that he used his appearances to his distinct advantage.

“No use, he’s fixated of a girl he met last night in the bizarre," Peter answered.

Micky looked to Mandy and nodded his head towards Davy and puckered his lips.    

Mandy got the idea.  After spending constant time with Micky, she got his wicked sense of humor.  She moved to stand before Davy and leaned over to lightly kiss him on the lips.

Davy‘s eyes lost their trance like state and looked at her.  He moved back from her startled by the kiss and seeing her for the first time.  Everyone in the room laughed at the way he reacted. Mandy straightened up and looked down at Davy, laughing herself at his reaction.

"What bloody hell was that for," he shouted at them all, still not noticing the Micky was back.

"Earth calling Davy," Micky said. 

Davy looked to see Micky sitting in his favorite chair.  "Micky!" he exclaimed and got up to give his friend a large homecoming hug.  "You‘re home."

"Home with friend,"  Micky nodded towards Mandy.

Davy turned to look at the brunette that had kissed him.  "Sorry about that love.  You startled me a bit."

"It looked like you had your mind on something else," she commented back.

Peter commented, "A girl as usual.”

"Well, she was a looker she was.  Yet she didn’t fall for any of my lines," Davy seemed perplexed.

"Finally, he may have found a girl that can not be charmed by the likes of Davy Jones," Mandy heard behind her.  She turned to see what she could only presume be, the fourth of the group.  "I‘m Mike."  He stood up and offered his hand for a handshake.  

Mandy looked up at him.  He stood 6'2" and  had a lean build.  He wore jeans and a comfortable looking tunic.  She could sense from him that he was the one who controlled things among the group.

She shook his hand and Mike noticed the gash on her arm.  Mike looked past her and told Micky, "I swear your tech is the most inept med in the world."

Mike‘s hands went to pull the sleeve up to look at the gash that was still red and swollen.  "Micky get my kit."  Like she thought, he was the one who took control of things. She wasn’t surprised to see the others move, to let Mike do what he was planning. All she did was allow him to look at her arm this way and that. 

Micky had finished taking his boots off, then got up and headed towards the circular stairs.  He went up and entered the door he came to  He returned with a med tackle box. 

While Micky was getting the kit, Mike had his attention back on Mandy.  He escorted her out of the sunken living room and into the kitchen area. He stopped by the dining room table and ordered the lights to raise.    "Have a seat.  Let‘s see what we can do to get that arm looking a little better."    

Mandy looked at Mike, "You’re kind of a control freak aren’t you. I don‘t mean in a bad way, but.."

Mandy sat down in a straight back chair at the table.   Peter had moved too and was standing by Mandy.  Peter explained, "Mike is our mother hen you see, he makes sure we are safe."

Mike gave an exaggerated smile to Peter and Mandy then countered.  "They were looking for someone who would put up with their childish antics."

Micky came to the table with Mike‘s kit.  Mike pulled a chair out to sit beside Mandy and started looking over her arm once more with more of an expert eye from being a former medic.  

"Mike, Ted didn’t have anything to do with that.  Mandy and I were on recon.  It was a bad mission."  Micky sat down at another chair.  He was starting to feel the tiredness catch up with him. Being safe in his own home was allowing him to give in to it all.

"Why didn‘t Ted take care of it on the way home.  It would taken a few minutes to put a bio patch on it after getting the infection out."  Mike opened the tackle box.  He pulled out a few items.  

Mike placed his fingers around the swollen area.  He said a few swear words under his breath.   Peter had moved behind Mandy and watched Mike as he analyzed Mandy‘s arm.  Mike gave a nod to him.  Peter moved to touch Mandy‘s forehead, causing her to slump over while she lost consciousness.  Mike caught her and set her back up in the chair.  Peter held her up so Mike could continue his work.

Peter had the ability to help disassociate the mind from the body.  If the need to have someone out, he could touch them like he had Mandy and have them fall into a deep sleep.  Or if he need them to stay awake he could let their mind float above it.  Davy thought it was neat that Peter could give someone a drug induced trip, without the drugs.

Mike went to work on her arm.  He had Peter take Mandy out so she would feel the chemicals to burn the infection out.  It saved on giving her the stress of the pain, though the arm was severe enough to give her constant pain.

"She wasn‘t complaining about this?" Mike asked as he swab the disinfectant on the area.

Micky watched from across the table.  "She rarely said anything about it.  I think I said more about it when it started turning red like that." Mike had to admire a girl who could take that type of pain. He sat back while the reaction took place between the infection and the chemicals.

Mike looked through his kit and pulled out a plastic film.  Inside was a material that was known as bio skin.  It was like a band aid but more.  It grew into the skin, creating a layer of protection while the person‘s skin regenerated below it.

After the infection was drawn out, Mike cleaned the wound once more and dried it.  He laid the bio skin over the gash and pressed it close to seal it.  Mike inspected his work and thought he had done a good job.  "I should send Ted the bill for this."

"Right." Micky half laughed.  "I knew you would take care of it.  Ted still doesn‘t know what to do."

Mike looked at Micky, "At the scares me.  If something happens to you, who is going to take care of you?" Micky shrugged at that.

Mike looked up at Peter who was holding Mandy up.  "I think it‘s okay to bring her out."

Peter touched her forehead once more and Mandy shook her head.  She felt like she had nodded off for only a moment, but looking at her arm, she saw that Mike was done.  All she thought was  that she nodded off due to her exhaustion.

"Okay?" Micky asked with concern, playing the game that she had just nodded off.

"Yeah," she answered.  She looked down at her arm and noticed the bandage.   "You did that quickly," she commented with wonder.

"A talent of mine," Mike answered.

Micky looked at the guys.  "Mandy is going to crash here for awhile.  She just arrived on the station before being sent out with Recon."

Micky looked over to Mandy, "Ready for some shut eye?"

Mandy did feel tired.  The weeks away were starting to be felt on mind and body.  This was regrouping time for both of them.  They got eight weeks to spend on their own, with a few times to check in with the commander.

They got up from the table and headed across the room.  

Davy had turned on the tv and was watching a game show.

"Night Davy." Micky called out.  "Don‘t let that girl get you down.  There are others out there."

"I know, but it‘s just weird how she didn‘t take to me."

Mandy couldn‘t help to comment, "Maybe you weren‘t her type."

"Not her type? Every girl likes me," he said with defiant voice.

"Maybe she wasn’t a girl.  Or she isn‘t into MEN," she stressed.

Mike laughed at that thought.  

Micky picked up his duffel bag and Mandy‘s second.  Mike was behind Mandy and picked hers up before she even had a chance to reach for it.  "You’re a guest." he told her.

They made their way up the windy stairs and went into the left door. 

The room was large room with a partition, giving it a living room and a bedroom.  Mandy eyed the couch in the corner.  “I’ll take the sofa," she told them.

"You sure?  I have two beds in the bedroom," Micky told her.

"I prefer couches, they have tendency to give a bit." 

Micky dropped her bag next to the sofa as did Mike.   Micky went to the bedroom and dropped his bag on the floor.  He pulled the extra pillows off the bed and a blanket and brought them with him back to the living room.

Mandy had sat down on the sofa and started unlacing her own boots.  "Beds have a tendency to make you feel that you should have someone with you or that it‘s what we are told to sleep in.  The sofa will be fine."

"The bathroom is through that door." Mike pointed to her left.  "It adjoins my room."

Mandy stood up and opened up one of the duffel bags and pulled out a few items.  "Be back in a moment,"  She left them to for the bathroom.

Mike looked to Micky who was starting to look like the walking dead.  Mike came up behind him and massaged his shoulders.  Micky started to purr to the movement.

"Think she‘ll want a neuro sleep?" Mike asked.

"After the hell we went through, she’ll need it worse than me."

"What happened out there?"

"The planet was freaking because we were there.  I can’t believe we only lost four there.  When that Augen attacked Mandy, I thought we were goners.  But she kept her cool and won."

Mike continued to work on Micky‘s neck and shoulders when Mandy came back in.  She had changed into shorts and a fresh green t-shirt. 

"That is little bit better than that ugly uniform." She commented as she moved the pillows and blanket around to her liking on the couch.

"Get used to it," Micky and Mike said together, being both part of the army themselves.

Mandy settled on the couch and laid back. Micky went over to her and sat on the edge of the couch to talk to her. "Mandy?"  Micky asked.

"Yes?"

"I‘ve been doing this for five years, recon patrol and all.  I learned something else that I don’t know how you will handle.  It’s up to you, Mike knows what do if you need help but one thing I deal with it is using a neuro chip."  Micky held out two.  "It gives a dreamless sleep and lets you sleep till your body has caught up with itself.  I‘m usually out for forty-eight hours."

Mike added, "before Micky started using them, he was a bear for a week with memories of what happened and what energy his body stored up.  He never could get a good rest till he reassured himself he was home."

"Micky, so far you have taken care of me that I appreciate it.  I wish the last assignment I was with was as nice as you.  If you think it would be to my benefit I‘ll give it a try."

"It will give a chance for your arm to heal too."  Mike placed the neuro chip on her forehead.   Slowly Mandy‘s eyes closed to the oncoming sleep.

Micky watched as Mandy fell asleep.  He had done that several times on the mission, watching her face relax.  He had wanted to kiss those lips several times while on the mission too.  

Micky was interrupted by Mike‘s throaty "uh-hm."

"Jealous?" Micky asked.

"Me jealous?  I don‘t think so."

Micky stood up and looked once more at Mandy.  "Maybe," he thought.  He moved on to his bedroom and took off his pants and pulled off his shirt, leaving only his boxers on.

Mike saw the marks on Micky‘s back.  "Micky, what happened to you?"  Mike‘s finger running down his back of bruises.

"Fell of a cliff if you really want to know." 

Mike put his hand to the darkest bruise, making Micky twitched away.  "Careful," he said as he tried to clam himself.  

Mike let an energy move from his hand to Micky’s back.  Slowly the bruising changed color from tan to purple to white skin once more.

"Why didn‘t you tell me?"

"I know you would take care of it," Micky yawned.  He pulled down the sheet and climbed into his soft big bed.

Mike sat on the edge of the bed.  "So tell me about Mandy."

"Loner type, been in the force for four years.  Did desk jobs mostly but she was trained well.  She covered my ass more than once on this duty.  She can hold her own."

"So why is she here?"

"No place to stay as of yet.  She was going to the dorms.  You know how I hate that place."  Mike nodded.  "Told her she could hang here till she got used to the place and found something.  I‘ll help her once we get back in order."

"We‘ll all help her.  She has a quick wit about her."

"Wait till you find out more about her.  She’s cool, like the rest of us."

"We’ll explore that once you get back on your feet."  Mike placed the neuro chip on Micky‘s forehead.  "You rest up buddy.  Welcome home."

"Thanks, glad to be home.  Missed..  You ... guys."  And Micky was asleep, into his own dreamless slumber.


End file.
